


Christmas Advent Prompts: The Amell Chronicles

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 25, Christmas Propmpts, Many pairings, Multi, OC's - Freeform, The Amell Chronicles, many ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: 25 little stories surrounding Christmas and Winter.Besed on @thesecondsealwrites Christmas advent Prompts





	1. Hot Cocoa

Pairing: King Alistair x Chancellor Amell

Rated: G

* * *

 

“This is brown but smells good” said the Mage watching suspiciously the brown substance in the cup before her.

“My dear, you just described Ferelden as a whole” responded the man in red armor.

“From the Free Marches you say?”

“Yes and no, you get them from the Free Marches, but they import it from Seheron and Par Vollem, apparently the plant that is the main ingredient only grows in hot weather”

“Ah I see” said the mage still watching the brown substance with suspicion.

“Amell, come on just try it, I’ve been drinking this all winter, and I can assure you it is delicious and harmless”

“You said the same thing about the Rose’s tea…”

“How was I supposed to know you were allergic?”

She mad a face but took the cup regardless. “If I die…”

“Amell you are not dying…”

“If I die, with the Maker as my witness I am coming back as a ghost to haunt you for the rest of your reign”

He rolled his eyes at the dramatic mage in front of him, how did a woman who impaled an Archdemon in the head was so afraid of Cocoa? She took the cup and smell it, it smelled sweet and delicate.

“It’s hot”

“That’s the point, it is supposed to warm you, not all of us can conjure fire at will”

She sighed and gave the cup a large gulp, the cocoa leaving a mustache above her lips, when she finished the drink her eyes were bright as a child.

“Holy Andraste this is delicious!”

“Told you so”

“I am writing to Nathaniel right now!”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want a whole shipment on this Maker blessed drink delivered to Vigil’s Keep as soon as possible”

“I have created a monster” lamented the King sitting on a soft sofa by the fire, Amell bent down and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. “Alright, I regret nothing my dear”


	2. Caroling

Charecters: Warden Comander Amell, Warden Constable Howe

Rated: G

* * *

 

“Maker! Today it’s cold” mentioned the Warden Commander of Ferelden, Nathaniel Howe, he second in command laughed at the Mage’s discomfort.

“It is the middle of the Winter Commander” he said looking around Amaranthine city, really it was the Commanders own fault for procrastinating her Satinalia shopping to the last possible minute, fortunately for the cold Mage, her shopping was done.

“This is why I didn’t study Ice Magic Nathaniel” she sneezed “Kinloch Hold was cold enough without me casting more ice”

“We just need to…”

But they were interrupted by a band of five small children huddling together, some of them were barefoot and held close to each other in search of warmth. Amell eyes widened.

“Are you Arlessa Amell?” asked a little elven boy, probably not older than ten.

“I am” she said still watching the children, one of the girls was carrying a baby, who had its little lips almost blue.

“If we sing for you, will you give us some silver? We are cold…”

“Where are your parents?”

“Don’t have any, usually not a problem, but now is so cold, please Arlessa, we know the Chant of light, more or less….”

Amell did not hesitated and removed her thick cloak and place it around the children’s shoulders. The blonde girl squealed in delight.

“It’s so soft!”

“Are you all alone?” asked Amell again, not believing her eyes, in her Arling, in _her_ city…

“Nobody cares” said a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes, he had a prominent scar on his cheek.

“I do” she said offering her arms open “Come on, hop in I will get you somewhere warm”

“You can’t carry us all!” said the dark haired boy

“I am not allowing any of you take another step in the cold rock barefoot” The kids hesitated but the blond girl offered her the baby “Could you carry her? We called her Aida, we found her in the alley with a thing bumping from her belly before the cold began, but my arms are sore, and she has been sneezing a lot”

“What are you doing Fika?” asked the Elven boy

“She is a mage, no? She can heal Aida….”

“But”

Amell took the bundle, the baby was awfully cold, her grey eyes looked cloudy, this babe was probably blind, likely the reason she was abandoned in the first place. “Nathaniel, take the two boys, I’ll carry the girls”

“Yes Commander” said Nathaniel taking a boy in each arm.

“We are taking them to Dirk”

“Yes Commander”

Amell scooped the blonde and the red haired girl in one arm while balancing the baby in the other.

“You are so strong!” said the blonde girl.

“A mage’s secret” she said winking, the blonde girl used the cloak to cover her, the baby and the redhead. The pair of grey wardens passed a couple of alleys before arriving to a modest house that said ‘Dirk’s Home for the Blight Orfans’.

“That’s spelled wrong” said the redhead speaking for the first time

“I know and there is a story behind it”

Nathaniel knocked three times before someone opened the door, it was a middle aged man, with small eyes and messy hair.

“What can I do for…Warden Commander?”

“Hello Dirk, may we come in?”

“Yes! Yes of course!” Said as he moved from the way, Nathaniel lowered the boys who they instantly ran toward the fire, Amell let go of the girl, the redhead joined the boy’s quickly, but the blonde remained glued to the Warden Commander.

“Please heal Aida” she said.

A woman came rushing and was appalled at the state of the kids. “Dirk, darling?”

“Melisse, could you get some clothing for our new guests?”

“Oh poor children, come here, I will draw you a bath and you’ll be all warm I no time”

The children followed her, with the exception of Fika.” You can watch” said Amell as she began to inspect the baby with her magic, she frowned. “Just as I feared, pneumonia”

“Is she getting ok?” said the girl

“I don’t know, I am not as a good healer as many others I know, I can take her to Vigil’s Keep to make sure….”

The Blonde girl dug deep into her dress and pulled out one single copper. “Please save her! Here, I have copper, it’s not much but…”

Amell took the copper and gave it back to the girl. “On my honor that I will do my best to heal this baby, no need to pay me”

“But”

“No buts, now go with Melisse, you need to stay warm” she then turned around “Nathaniel, we are heading back to the Keep”

“Yes Commander”

Amell grabbed her cloak and covered the baby with it. “Fika, right?” the girl nodded “I don’t know when I will be back to the city as snow often blocks the ways, but I will send word of Aida as soon as it’s possible.”

She then turned to Dirk and pulled out a heavy bag of gold with Amaranthine’s seal. “I trust this will be enough to keep the new children thru the winter?”

“Yes Commander, thank you Commander” And with that the two wardens took their leave and Fika joined her friends in the hot bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bligh Orfans is the Organization the person of the Pranks creates inspired by the Warden Commander's good action in Awakening.


	3. Naughty or Nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has some sexual implications.

Pairing: King Alistair x Chancellor Amell

Rated: T+

* * *

 

“Hey, are you busy?”

“I am always busy, is something wrong?” he asked removing his gaze from the papers in front of him, only to find the Chancellor of Ferelden wearing his thick red leather cape “Is that my cape? You know, the official one, the one I use when dignitaries visit”

“Maybe” she replied innocently, too innocently.

“Any particular reason you are wearing my cape?”

“Only”

“What?”

“The Question is, ‘any particular reason you are _only_ wearing my cape’?” she smiled as she saw the color rise from his hairline to his neck.

“Don’t do this to me, I need to finish this before Arl….” But he didn’t finish as she, ‘accidentally’ bared one of her shoulders. “Sweet Maker….”

“Oh, careless me” she said winking

He shook his head “No, I need to finish this, no amount of seducing will work woman, I am a king above this carnal des…Maker’s breath!” he said as the other shoulder became bared, he was clutching the quill as if suddenly his life depended on it.

“So you are not coming to bed?” she asked with a devilish tone.

“Not until I finish with this paperwork from Orlais…”

“Oh I see” she said allowing the cape to drop lower, just enough to tease but not enough to reveal. The King swallowed hard.

“In that case I might need to take care of myself…” she said blowing a kiss on his direction.

“I….I am afraid….you…you….you will need to do just that”

She seemed a little dejected as she rose the cape to cover her all again. “As you wish my King” she bowed “but I am keeping the cape…” and with that she exited to her room, which conveniently had a door that connected to his.

It took two minutes before the King closed the inkwell and dashed toward the other room.


	4. Candy Cane

Charecters: Ania Amell, Oghren

Rated: G

* * *

 

“Commander what is this?” asked Oghren glaring at the offending candy.

“It’s a candy cane, the Orelsian Wardens sent a hundred pounds it as a thank you for the Silverite we sent them last month”

“Is it supposed to smell like this?” she said with a frown

“Yes, it’s minty, it’s supposed to evoke the coolness of the season”

“Why should I want to feel even colder than I am?”

“You don’t have to eat it Oghren”

“And risk the other sodding Wardens laughing behind my back? No way! He said as he gave a bite and promptly spitting it out. The commander sighed.

“I need to do some paperwork Oghren, tell me later what happens with the Candy canes”

“Yes ma’am” he said saluting, thinking of the offending Orlesian candy, maybe if he did a little experiment…

* * *

 

Six Hours later the Commander emerged from her Office only to find her Keep a mess.

“Andraste’s flaming sword! What’s going on here?” she said as she saw both Wardens and Silver Soldiers passed out in the hallways, she approached to take the pulse out of one, he was alive, not poisoned and he smelled…minty?

She then heard a ruckus coming from the mass hall. As she approached she stumbled upon more and more intoxicated Wardens a Soldiers and….was that Velanna making out with Nathaniel in the corner? She didn’t had time for that as he approached to the main door and opened it in one swift movement, only to see Oghren celebrating with the other Wardens and pouring red liquid into everybody’s mugs.

“What’s going on?” she asked, her face red

“Commander! Join us, I finally find a useful thing to do with those blasted Orlesian candies!”

“What the…” she was handed a mug with the red liquid.

“Try it!”

She gave it a sip, it was minty, sweet, and very, very strong. “Maker’s breath, what’s this?” she asked

“Vodka, milk, and those sodding candies, good no?” laughed Oghren

“Well yes, but…”

“Come on Commander, drink with us, good for morale”

She finished her drink in one gulp. “You are all going to be in so much trouble in the morning!”

Everybody screamed cheerfully and drank for the rest of the night.


	5. Sweaters and Scarfs

Characters: Velanna, Nathaniel Howe

Rated: G

* * *

 

“Velanna, what are you doing?” asked Nathaniel when approaching the startled Elf who was quietly sitting on the battlements in the middle of the cold night. For some reason she was never cold.

“Nathaniel!” she said hiding what she was doing just behind her back. “Don’t startle me like that, I could have set you on fire”

“Uh-hu”

She pressed the bridge of her nose “If you have to know I am knitting”

“Ah, I see, any reason why you are knitting a _red_ scarf?”

“What, now I can’t knit a scarf the color I want?”

“You knitted mittens for everyone last year, all of them green because ‘ _we needed to remember a Dalish make you a present and therefore you must remember the Dales_ ’ “

“So?”

“The year before that you knitted sweaters, again, all green because of the same reason, except for the Commander to whom you knitted the sweater on a darker shade of green”

“Well, that _shem_ is still the Commander and she still has a rank”

“Admit it already, you like the Commander, I know the first years were rough on both of you, but I know you both like and trust each other”

“I refuse to accept the _shem_ that cost me my sister”

“A sister that was Blighted, and who pointedly refused any kind of rescue, you can’t continue to blame the Commander for that”

“She killed….”

“Yeah, she killed the ancient magister who stared that particular Blight, can you blame her? Part of the job description of being a Warden is fighting Darkspawn and I am pretty sure that ‘ancient Magister that begin Blights’ fall into that category”

She frowned “If I don’t blame her then I only have myself to blame”

Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder, her hand met his on her shoulder. “I think the scarf is a good peace offering”

“I certainly hope so”

“Why red?”

“Have you seen that woman, she is Fereldan to the bone, and Fereldan’s like red”

“Good point” said Nathaniel chucking

“She was also knitting”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but later that day I found a burnt and frozen pile of yarn outside her window…”

“Crafts have never been a stronghold of the Commander, remember the cookies on 9:33?”

“I don’t think I can ever forget them” she said sticking her tongue out. Nowadays the Commander cookies were decent, but those first attempts were infamous among the Wardens, the only one who never ever complained was King Alistair, if fact he seemed to actually _enjoy_ the Commander pastries.

Humans were weird Velanna concluded.


	6. Ice Skating

Pairing: King Alistair x Chancellor Amell

Rated: G

* * *

 

“No” she said on the edge of the frozen lake, children and guards looking at the scene before them.

“Oh come on, oh great Hero of Ferelden” said the King almost dancing in the ice.

“Absolutely not” she said crossing her arms on her chest.

“You are already wearing the skates!”

“It was a bad idea, I should have stopped you” she mentioned looking at the children and adults enjoying themselves in the ice.

“But my dear Warden, surely someone as grant as yourself can master this art without difficulty” said Zevran at ease in the ice as he was on land, while not as artistic as Alistair, he was in absolute control of his stance.

“You also shut up, both of you will be the death of me” said Chancellor Amell, hugging the pier tightly.

“Oh dear Warden, just see his majesty, anyone would say he has been practicing this art for years”

Zevran of course was right as Alistair demonstrated agility and ability on the ice, even to the point of doing complicated jumps, twirls and turns. Was he jumping while twirling?

“I am going to fall”

“Very possible”

“I am going to crack open my skull and die”

“My dear Warden, if the Archdemon didn’t managed such feat, surely a frozen lake will not complete the task”

“You say that now…”

“Oh my, isn’t that Lady Cevile skating directly to Alistair? I wonder what’s she is telling our dear King”

“Nice try, but I am not falling for that…” but oh true to his word, Zevran was not bluffing a figure dressed in fine leather was skating in circles around the King, and while Alistair looked a bit uncomfortable, the fact that the noble lady was making Alistair laugh at something made her stomach clench.

“I guess it’s too late for me to ask you to ‘take care’ of her?”

“Not at all, my dear Warden, but certainly you would look like the prime suspect should anything were to happen to the noble lady”

“I hate when you are right” she said. “All right, I am doing this” she said with determination letting go the pier. She smiled “look! Zev , I am standing”

“Excellent now you need to give a couple of steps, like if you were wiping something off your feet”

“What?”

“Inside, outside, inside outside” he said  moving his legs showing her how to proceeded, Amell knees trembled like a cat in presence of a Mabari, but had managed to advance to Alistair  albeit only a couple of meters. Zevran watched his friend and scratched his chin. “Perhaps a little push…”

“Don’t you dare!” she said, but was too late she had the impulse but no way to stop or change direction and she was going directly in collision path to Alistair.

“Alistair watch out!” she managed to yell placing her hands in front of her, bracing for the impact, she could almost hear Lady Cevile mocking laugh for the next week.  She felt her equilibrium began to fail and…

Strong arms surrounded her, preventing her fall, or collision. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the gentle smile of Alistair looking down to her.

“Are you having difficulties, Chancellor?” he said with a husky and soft voice

“I…yes you Majesty, I apologize” propriety before anything, eyes were still watching.

“Master Aranai seems to be a rather rash teacher, mind if I take over his responsibilities?”

“I…as you wish your majesty” she could see Lady Cevile’s glare, but to that she only responded with a beaming smile.

Perhaps this ice skating business wasn’t so…

Andraste herself probably laughed next, when she managed to tangle her feet with Alistair and drag them both down, her face red with embarrassment, while Alistair laughed soundly.

“I think you need more practice, my dear” he whispered on her ear.

“If it’s with you, then I don’t mind” she responded equally quiet with a shy smile, yes it was official Ice skating wasn’t as bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Mickey Crispino routine from Yuri on Ice ep.9 to imagine what Alistair is doing on the lake.


	7. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Carolers' (2/25)

Amell was very sure she had never rode from Amaranthine City to Vigil’s Keep as fast as that day, with a baby in one hand and handling the horse in the other. She needed to get to her medical corps. During her tenure as Commander of Ferelden she had made a point to strengthen the medical branch of her Wardens, not only with Magical Healers, but with Physicians, surgeons and nurses. For this she had gained the begrudging respect of various Arls and Banns, her Medical corps were slowly growing into a force to be reckoned with. That’s why she took the baby to the Vigil’s, she herself knew only the basics of healing and even then she knew this baby would not make it unless someone more knowledgeable than her treated her.

The wind was blowing furiously and the cold was punishing, the baby didn’t even cried, and that’s what worried her most. She dismounted as if an Ogre was following her.

“Commander” saluted one of the new recruits in the courtyard. “I am going to the Infirmary, get me Danica, Ingrid, and Mel”

“Yes ma’am” said the recruit as he ran toward the main boy of the Keep. Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Commander you must know…”

“I am well aware, however this baby will not die due the lack of effort” Nathaniel nodded and followed where the recruit had gone, she ran to the infirmary that thankfully was warm and cozy.

“Commander” saluted the head nurse, a stubborn Dwarf named Belq. Even before their joining Belq had been an impressive warrior. The ex-carta tug with a face more tattooed than Sigurn had proven himself to one of the best nurses in southern Thedas. Maker help you if you dared to disobey their orders.

“Belq, this baby need immediate attention, I suspect and acute case of pneumonia.” Their eyes widened and took the baby from the commander,her breathing was ragged and irregular.

“By the ancestors! Where did you find this babe?”

“It’s a long story”

“Agreed, we have no time for it now” they began to undress the baby who was layered into an impossible quantity of rags, in varying states of dirt.

“Did a child dressed this baby? It seems it has been using the same diaper for a month!”

“That is very likely, as in fact a child was taking care of her”

“Ancestors!” they cursed when they finally for to the baby under the rags, huge and ugly blisters covered the baby’s back and legs.

“She is too skinny, and she is burning” They turned around to some other wardens and soldiers. “Nug humpers! Get me towels soaked in water, we have a baby with fever! The Wardens and soldiers began to move “NOW!” after that they did began to run, nobody wanted to risk Warden Belq fury. Out of thin air appeared the recruit with Danica. Ingrid and Mel, each of them experts in their own medical branch. They saluted at the same time.

“Commander” Amell saluted back but pointed to the bed where Belq was applying the cold towels. Danica suppressed a shriek, she had seen her share of mistreated children during her time as a Templar, but this baby looked beyond helping.

“Move Templar” said Ingrid, head of the Medical Corps of Amaranthine and a seasoned spirit healer, on the other hand Mel, a former cut-purse and the quickest surgeon the Vigil’s had, just observed the scene quietly.

“To work” said Amell dryly and they finally began moving.

“How old is this babe?” asked Danica

“We don’t know”

“Not that old” mentioned Ingrid passing a magic charged hand over the child “She still has remnants of the umbilical cord”

“The child that was caring for her mentioned they found it an alley one night” Understanding washed over the other Wardens.

“She is blind” mentioned Mel quietly

“I know” responded Amell, she had figured out as much when she had seen they baby’s clouded eyes.

“Commander, not to be insubordinate but…”

“I understand; I’ll be waiting outside”

“It might take long”

“I know” And long it took, hours dragged on, the wind continued blowing without mercy, and the temperature dropped. Once more, Amell was grateful for her magic, as it kept her warm and she could help the other clinic personal to light up the coal heaters. It was late into the night when she heard a cry, a strong baby cry. Belq emerged from the closed door with a weary expression.

“How did it go?” asked Amell

“As good as we could, the babe had her lungs fled with fluid, so Mel had to drain it, Ingrid took care of the blisters, Danica is getting some milk so the baby can nurse…”

“Will she make it?” she asked while a shiver went down her spine.

“Only the Ancestors know, if she makes it tonight, maybe…”

“I see”

“She is a fighter” argued the dwarf “a normal baby would have been dead weeks ago”

“We shall see” she said massaging her temples, she now needed a hot bath, and a good meal. Apparently everything else was in the Maker’s hand.


	8. Snowfall Fight

Characters: Sera, Vivienne, Inquisitor Andresca Trevelyan

Rated: G

* * *

 

“Sera, whatever you are planning on doing, don’t”

“Come on Inky! Just one!”

“You really want to throw a snowball to one of the two mages that are experts in Ice Magic? That’s not foolish, that’s suicidal”

“It’s Vivienne’s own fault, why is she even wearing that stupid hat?”

“I hear it was a gift from…Sera don’t!”

But Inquisitor Trevelyan was too late as a solid snowball had landed in Vivienne’s perfect hat dropping it to a puddle of mud, the icing of the cake was that Sera had vanished and left the Inquisitor with a metaphorical flaming red snowball in her other hand. If glares could kill, the Herald of Andraste would have been dead in an instant. Fortunately, Vivienne was on the other side of the courtyards, so Trevelyan had time to…

“Darling” said Madame de Fer with an icy glare, Void take her, she had forgotten about the Fade Step “What was that?”

Trevelyan saw her life passing in front of her eyes, she could always rat out Sera, but that was not what friends did. Blackwall who had seen the whole scene was laughing quietly. Traitor.

“I…uh…”

Vivienne then smiled, but Trevelyan made no mistake, it was one of those smiles that chill her to the bone.

“I see you are full of energy, today, perhaps we should practice some advanced Knight Enchanter’s techniques?”

“I…”

“Wonderful, see you in the training ground in ten minutes”

And she left as gracious as ever. Trevelyan could see her future, there was a reason she didn’t asked for Vivienne’s help often and the truth was that the woman was ruthless in her training, she could think of Rifts that had let her less exhausted than a round of training with Madame de Fer.

“Sera, I know that you can hear me, and I am making you raisin cookies this time!”

No response.

“And I am eating the chocolate so you can’t make chocolate chips ones!”

Still no response, and Trevelyan walked inside the castle to get her training clothes, a small cloud escaping from her breath. Sera emerged behind Blackwall.

“Will she do that?” he asked the worried Elf

“Only if she gets to the chocolate first”


End file.
